The office
by littlemissemma
Summary: (note:not based on the tv show the office lol) Emma had just gotten a new job, where she worked at an office. She didn't have, nor could afford, a babysitter, so everyday she brought with her her adorable son, Henry. Killian Jones hates getting new employees, even making three of them quit. He knew that wasn't how it was with Emma, and that scares the both of them (captain swan)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had never been good at introductions. But, as she got out of the shower, she knew she needed to put on a smile and try to make some friends. Today she was starting her first job at her new office. She was a little nervous. Okay a _lot_ nervous. She brushed her hair and started to do her makeup. Today was going to be ridicule.

/

Killian walked into his bosses office, shutting the door behind him.

"Killian," She greeted nonchalantly. He bowed mockingly.

"At your, service." She glared at him, and sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked her, sitting down as he did so.

"Our new employee starts today, and I want you to be nice to her." Regina told him, looking at him squarely in his ocean blue eyes. He out his hand to his heart.

"I'm hurt, Ms. Mills, that you think so little of me. I am arguably the nicest person here." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, no traces of amusement in her eyes.

"Just do as I say." She snapped. "Wouldn't want _another_ person to quit on your account. " She at the door and then back at him.

"What would happen if she does quit, like the other two?" He asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. It was her turn to smirk.

"Other _three_." She corrected him. "If she quits, your fired." It was then that he realized she was utterly serious. He nodded and grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Well then, I suppose I should go meet the lass. Whats she look like?" He wondered curiously.

"She is about the same height as me, with blonde hair and green eyes." She informed him, going back to her work on the computer. "Now go." She snapped again.

"As you wish," he grumbled.

 _It wasn't his fault all of the new employees keep quiting,_ He thought to himself.

He walked back out, spotting her immediately. She was stunning, absolutely stunning. She had perfect cheekbones, fetching blonde curls, and emerald green eyes. His breath caught in his throat, and for a moment he just stood there. He cleared his throat, and walked over to where she was conversing with Belle, a lighthearted expression on both of their faces. The new employee, he didn't know her name, looked slightly nervous from what he could tell.

"Belle, I see you've met the new worker. Thanks for your help, darling, but I'll take it from here. Orders from the devil." He told her, grinning wickedly. Belle smiled and walked around to her desk. Killian then turned to Emma. He then got a good look at her attractive pale face. Her eyes were even prettier up close, and he noticed the lightly dusted freckles along her nose. the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She said quietly. He barely heard her, but after a second, registered what she said. He moved his eyes away from her lips and looked at her eyes.

"Oh, um, Killian. Killian Jones," He introduced himself and stuck his hand out. her tiny smile grew a little. She took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Swan," She told him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My name's Emma Swan. " He nodded. he liked the way it sounded, it was very fitting.

Regina had nothing to worry about, he had _no_ intention of being horrid to this girl. To _Emma_.

"Its wonderful to meet you, Emma."

"You too, Killian. " He liked the way she said his name. He heard a soft yawn, and that was when he noticed the toddler in her arms.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. This is my son. Ms. Mills said it would be alright, he's really not fussy. " She told him quickly. He shook his head, a little disappointed. If she had a son, she most likely had a boyfriend or husband. He didn't know why he was disappointed though, he barely even knew her. he wanted to ask if the boys father was around.

"Whats the lads name?" He asked instead. He pushed the thoughts of jealousy out of his mind and looked at the little boy.

"This is Henry, he's two. Kid, say 'hi', okay?" She looked him and shifted him to her other hip. He had a sippy cup in his mouth, so instead of saying anything, he shyly looked at Killian and waved. Killian smiled and cleared his throat.

"Right, well here's your desk," He told her, explaining the basic concept of what she needed to do. He pulled the chair out for her, and bowed jokingly. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," She said and looked at him. In her eyes were nothing but seriousness. He nodded and smiled.

"You enjoy your first day, love. I'll check on you later." She nodded and set Henry down on the floor.

As Killian sat down at his desk across the office, the person next to him, Ruby looked at him.

"Do you like her," She whispered, gesturing towards Emma. He looked at her with disbelief.

"What? Bloody hell, Ruby, no, I only just met her." He told her with a shake of his head.

"You _do_ like her!" She squealed excitedly. He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the last three new accountants Regina hired, You made them all quit, by being _awful_ to them, Jones." She smiled at him. "Besides, there's not anything wrong with liking someone, especially since you're an ass when your lonely." She laughed at her own joke, but he wasn't finding it funny.

He couldn't like someone he just met, that's not how life worked.

But Ruby continued to pester him, and everyone else continued to use their breaks to play with Henry.

Emma didn't take a break, by three pm, which was when most people had finished their's. When he offered her, she shook her head. He asked if there was anything he could do for her.

She hesitated. "Would you mind trying to get Henry to fall asleep?" He shook his head.

Emma hated to trust a stranger, but her kid was tired, and it was _just_ about her kid..

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Killian sat with Henry in his lap, the moment he touched the little lad, he had fallen in love, as had everyone else. He was just the sweetest kid, never crying or getting fussy. Emma looked at the two of them.

"Henry, kiddo, can you say 'killian'?" She asked him, swerving her chair towards them. Henry smiled at his mom.

"Killy!" He giggled excitedly as Emma clapped her hands. Killians face lit up. Who knew he such a soft spot for kids? She smiled at them both. "Did i say it right mama?" He looked up at her. She smiled the widest smile he'd seen from her (It was breathtaking in his opinion) and shrugged.

"Yes you did, kid. Your so smart, tell Killian the names of the people here, okay buddy?" He nodded over exaggeratedly.

"Killy, belle, davy, ruby, elsa and mama!" He counted on his fingers as he said there names. Killian nodded at him.

"Good job, lad." He praised him. Henry beamed at him.

They heard a door open, and Regina walked out of her office.

"Greeting, Miss Swan." She paused. "Mr. Jones," She looked at Henry. "I don't believe we've met before," Emma could see the smile forming on her lips. Killian knew Regina had a soft spot for kids, but seeing it was a whole other story. She walked over and crouched down to where Henry had moved onto the floor.

"This is my son, Henry." She smiled at Regina, then looking at Henry. "Kid, can you say 'Regina'?" She asked him this time. He nodded and smiled at Regina.

"Gina!" He yelled and clapped his hands together furiously. Killian chuckled as Emma tried to quiet the toddler down. Regina shook her head, smiling.

"Sorry about him.." Emma mumbled to her. Regina looked at her.

"Oh its quite alright. He's fine." After a few minutes, it was time for Emma to get the kid home. After gathering Henry's stuff, with Killians help, she paused at the door.

Regina looked at Henry once more.

"Come back anytime, Henry." She laughed as he waved at her.

"Bye bye gina!"

/

On her way to her bug, she almost dropped her bag, trying to fix it while holding Henry in the process, she heard a voice behind her.

"Need a hand there, Swan?" He asked her, catching up to her almost instantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I've got it." She lied, almost tripping over her own foot. He caught her and sighed.

"Emma, its not like I'm asking you to marry me, love, just let me carry a bag or two." He sighed, speaking quietly. She hesitated, before handing him Henry's Diaper bag. He tried to start conversation, and she shot him down every time.

"Swan-" He tried to say.

"Look, Killian, thank you for all of your help today, but even if I wanted to, we can't be friends.." She informed him slowly, avoiding his eyes. His tone surprised her.

"Why not?" Instead of gentle and quiet like he had been, his tone now was snappy, making her flinch.

"Because, I mess things like that up, and I have.." She paused momentarily, looking down. "I have Henry to take care of, his father.. Isn't around. So its just me, I don't have time for things that aren't my top priority. Which, I'm sorry, I only just met you, so right now, thats not you." She looked straight ahead of her, doing her best to keep her expression neutral. She didn't realize how _happy_ he was in that moment. He had a chance with her, which was enough for him right now. He sighed deeply and they walked the rest of the way to her car in utter silence.

Once they got there, Emma tried to turn it on, to no avail.

"Shit.." She mumbled. He was loading things into the trunk, and paused, walking to the drivers side.

"What is it, love?" He asked her. She shook her head, he was surprised to find her on the verge of tears.

"My car broke down." She simply stated, not angry nor sad, not happy nor surprised; just expressionless. A singular tear dripped down her face, and she quickly swiped it away.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" She looked at him. She sighed,

"Killian, you don't have to-" She started. He shook his head steadily.

"No, your not making excuses. Emma Swan, you better grab your son and get in my car before I run you over with it." He could see the small traces of a smile on her lips.

"Yes, sir." She mockingly saluted him, grabbing Henry and getting in Killians car with her bags.

Once they were in the car, Killian turned it on. He looked at Emma, she was staring at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. She slowly tore her gaze from his, instead looking at Henry, who was giggling and grabbing his toes.

"So whats the address, love?" She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I've heard its not right to give my address to a stranger," She joked. He pouted, putting a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Now I wouldn't say I'm a stranger, love." He told her, smiling slightly as he did so.

"354 Cherry street." She told him, returning the smile. He nodded a her.

After about ten minutes, She grabbed Henry and stepped put of the car.

"Thank you Killian, I'll see you at work." She smiled.

"I'll see you here at eight," She looked back at him.

"What?" She asked, with Henry in her arms.

"Your car is still broken, and until its fixed, I'll take you to work." She rolled her eyes.

"Any way I could convince you otherwise?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance." He smiled widely.

"Then I guess I'll see you at eight."

He smiled and nodded, driving off to his house.

Just as Emma had expected, he was there right on time.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last two days, Emma had not been at work. Killian didn't know why, but he was worried. He had just met her, and she had already wormed her way into his heart. He had picked her up for a day or two, until her car was fixed. He sat down and sighed, trying to focus on his paperwork, and failing. Belle smiled at him politely as she walked into the office.

"Morning, Killian." She greeted him. He shifted in his chair as she turned to him.

"I think she's coming in today," she smiled at him, and he looked up, a tad confused.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that he knew _exactly_ who she was talking about. He nodded slightly, pretending not to care, but she saw right past his facade.

"Killian, it's alright to like someone," she informed him. He turned back to his work, signing some papers while also putting some aside for Regina to sign.

"Hey Killian," He heard a small voice behind him. He looked up to see Emma standing by the door. He smiled at her brightly, a smile which she returned.

"Hello, love," He immediately felt better. "Where's Henry?" He asked her with a tilt of his head. She smiled sheepishly, then sat down at her desk.

"He's with his dad," she looked down nervously, fiddling with her fingers. "He's sick.. that's why I've been gone," she explained.

He nodded and picked up on her expression. The expression that told him, no- _begged_ him, to drop the subject. He smiled at her reassuringly, and continued to work.

They stole glances at each other all day, laughing and smiling when the other would catch the look.

On Emma's lunch break, she walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You know, I don't know why all of you think a Regina is so bad. I think she's nice." She told him, pushing her hair behind her ear. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, love, you've been here for only a few days, she gets worse, don't worry." She smiled at him.

"Somehow, I don't believe that. She just seems so nice, and maybe I have only known her for a few days, but in those few days, she so gentle with Henry and-" she stopped herself, looking at his bemused facial expression.

"Ill admit, she likes kids, and no one here at the office has kids, so I can understand that. But that women is the furthest thing from nice. Once, we had a teenager come in here asking for directions, and she got so mad that she called the police on the poor lad." By the end of that story, he had Emma laughing so hard her face was turning red. And that's how they spent her lunch break, laughing and giggling and telling stories until it was time to get back to work.

As Emma sat down in her chair, she thought about how much she loved Killians laugh. It was soothing, and it made her laugh as well.

He noticed the same thing about her too. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she was talking about her son, and the way she smiled when he told her a story, those beautiful green eyes twinkling with amusement. She made him smile whenever she did, her pale lips turned up in a wide grin. He had a hard time focusing with her just a few feet away, and he had honestly never felt, nor did he think he could have, felt any closer to her.

He glanced at her to find her staring right back at him. She flashed him a stunning grin, and looked back down.

Scratch that, there was no way he was getting any work done. But he knew that feeling was dangerous, he had only ever had that feeling once, and she had gotten killed on the way to that stupid office. Every time a new accountant was hired, he felt as if they were trying to replace her.

Until now.

/

As Killian walked out the door at the end of the day, Emma stopped him.

"Thank you," She blurted out after a moment. He peered at her curiously.

"For what, love?" He asked her. She smiled at him in a way that took his breath away.

"For driving me to work, and taking me home, and being so good with Henry, and not pestering me about his father, and just _everything"_ he smiled as she talked, taking in the melodic sound of her voice.

"I'd do it everyday if it's a pain off your mind, Swan." She took in a shaky breath. She leaned onto her tip toes, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back passionately, moving his hands up her sides and to her hair. He deepened the kiss, and she returned it with the same fervor. He sighed into her, pulling apart, both of them breathing heavily. Their foreheads pressed together, he smiled.

"That was-" he started before she interrupted him.

"A one time thing," she finished, pulling back and blushing lightly.

"Goodnight, Killian," she whispered before stepping around him to reach the front door of the office. He pressed his fingers against his lips. He could still feel her lips and smell her scent of Vanilla and lavender. He frowned at what she said before she left.

He really hoped it wasn't a one time thing, because that was the best kiss he'd ever had. He could feel the electricity in the air, and he sighed as he walked to the door and shook his head. She was so difficult. Someone had broken that poor girl, and he intended to find out who.

 **sorry that chapter was delayed and short, but next time we get a look into killians past, and maybe Emma's too.**

 **Thanks endlessly for the support**


End file.
